


Sweet Tooth

by soixante



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soixante/pseuds/soixante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill for the prompt "For his birthday, Patrick asks Jonny to feed him an entire cake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

1.

"Vanilla cake with vanilla frosting? Wow, be more you, Jonny."

Jonny rolls his eyes. "Thought it would less awful to puke up than chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting, dumbass."

Patrick rolls his eyes back, forking up his first bite. "I'm not gonna puke, I'm a pro."

 

4.

"Unbuttoning your fly already?" Jonny says. "I thought you were a pro."

Patrick squirms, yanking down his zipper too. He rubs his belly, adjusting in his seat. "This stuff is really rich, OK?"

"If you wanna punk out..."

"No way, you said we could do the whole thing this time. Gimme another bite."

He opens his mouth and Jonny smiles, leaning over with the fork.

 

7.

"Drink the water, Patrick," Jonny says, and his tone isn't fucking around. "I swear, it'll help."

Patrick lets out a long sigh, breathing hard. "I don't want it."

"C'mon," Jonny insists, holding out the bottle again. Patrick gives him a dirty look and takes it, tipping his head back to drink. He groans after, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and rubbing his stomach again, making his shirt ride up. Sweat glistens on his forehead, and he's still breathing hard, eyes shut.

"We don't have to finish this if you don't want," Jonny says softly, "If it's more than you can handle."

Patrick opens his eyes. "I can do this," he says. "I asked for it."

"OK," Jonny says. "But you got five more pieces. You think you can do that all on your own?"

Patrick shakes his head slowly, wide blue eyes fixed right on him. "No," he says quietly. "You're gonna have to help me."

Jonny lets out a soft groan, sitting back in his own chair. He's hard in his jeans, he can feel it, though Patrick can't see under the table. He reaches up and rubs the back of his own neck. "You sure you want that? I'm not gonna let you get hurt, but it's gonna be a lot."

"I trust you, Jonny," Patrick says, and Jonny swallows hard, forking up another bite of cake.

 

9.

"I don't care what it tastes like coming back up," Patrick pants. "Never feed me an entire vanilla cake again. I want fucking chocolate next year."

 

11.

"Patrick " Jonny says, his voice low and intense, trying to get him to focus. "Patrick, c'mon. One piece more after this."

Patrick groans and arches his back again, rubbing his belly. It's round and swollen, his shirt stretched and pulled up. He doesn't look at Jonny, eyes screwed shut. 

"Can't," he breathes. "So full, Jonny."

"I know," Jonny says. He's dragged his chair alongside Patrick's, one arm draped over Patrick's shoulder. Pat lets his head fall back on Jonny's arm, lolling to the side. "Pat, listen to me. You -- you wanted me to make you, remember?"

Patrick groans, shaking his head faintly. Then -- "yeah."

"You said you trusted me," Jonny presses. "How come?"

"'Cause," Patrick rasps, and licks his lips. "'Cause you're not gonna hurt me. And -- "

"Yeah?" Jonny says, turning his head to whisper in Patrick's ear. "What else?"

"'Cause I like this. Feeling like this."

"Feeling like what?"

" _Full_. Goddamn, Jonny, it's so much."

"It turns you on, right?"

"Yeah," Patrick sighs. "I -- it does."

"Think how good you're gonna feel with that whole cake inside you. The one I bought for you and fed to you, and you ate it all up. You've got a sweet tooth, Peeks. Bet you never got this much cake when you were a kid."

Patrick laughs, breathy. "No. Mom would've killed me."

"But you can now, Peeks. As much as you want. Just two more pieces and you'll have eaten your whole birthday cake. Gonna feel good, right?"

Patrick smiles, slowly, and finally lifts his head. "Yeah," he says, voice still breathy and cracked. "Give it to me, Jonny."

Jonny squeezes his arm around Patrick's shoulders, lifting the fork to Patrick's mouth again. "Good boy."

 

12.

"Oh god," Patrick gasps. "Oh god."

He reaches up to grab at the headboard, pushing his full stomach up even more as Jonny works down his jeans and boxers. Jonny runs his fingers over Patrick's belly again, mouthing at the head of his cock, and lifts up enough to ask "How does that feel?"

"I don't know," Patrick whimpers. "It -- fuck, I'm so _full_ , Jonny. But your mouth -- oh god."

He trails off, head falling to the side, eyes closing, as Jonny bends down and sucks him off again. Jonny's gentle about it, fluttering his tongue, but he thinks Pat's probably been on the edge for a long time because he can't keep his hips still, rocking up into Jonny's mouth.

Jonny lifts up again, kissing Patrick's hip. "I can feel your belly pressing against me when I blow you," Jonny says. "You're such a bad boy, Pat, ate your whole birthday cake."

Patrick groans, and Jonny can hear the creak of the headboard under his grip. 

"Everyone would know, if they saw you," Jonny whispers. "Look at that belly, can't believe he ate all that." He reaches up and runs his palm over Patrick's stomach, pressing lightly but firmly, feeling the heavy roundness. "Oh yeah, that belly's just full of cake. Gonna be hours before you can let anybody see you."

"Jonny," Patrick pants. "Fuck -- c'mon -- please -- "

"Please what?" Jonny asks. "Please let you come? I don't know, should I?"

He fists Patrick's cock as he speaks, squeezing out a jet of precome. He can feel how hot and swollen it is in his hand, the fat head going dark red, the thick shaft getting even bigger. 

Patrick opens his eyes, fuzzed out and dim, and a little smile crosses his face. "C'mon Jonny," he pants. "It's my birthday."

Jonny laughs. "Brat," he says. He strokes Patrick's cock, though, his own spit making it slick in his hand, moving faster and faster. 

Patrick arches up again, and one hand comes down to press on the full curve beneath his belly, like touching it makes it better.

"Fuck, Jonny," he shouts. "Fuck, _fuck_."

His dick spurts in Jonny's hand, and Jonny aims it so he shoots all over his own stomach, come dripping down the swell. Jonny wrenches open his own jeans and reaches in to jack himself off as fast as he can, one hand planted by Patrick's side and gasping for breath. He's been wanting to touch himself the whole last hour and he can't hold back now, rough moans coming out of his mouth as the pleasure builds up in his balls, tensing his thighs and spreading up his dick, until he has to bite his lip as he comes all over Pat's belly.

Jonny drops down next to Patrick then, both of them messy and panting, and nestles his head to lie on Patrick's pillow, arm draping over Patrick's chest. When he finally gets it together he opens his eyes and looks down at the swell of Patrick's belly. It's not huge but it's still pretty big, compared to Patrick's usual flat abs, and he can't resist touching it again, gently, swirling his fingers through their mingled come.

"Wow," Jonny says.

"Yeah," Patrick laughs hoarsely. "Definitely the biggest I've ever been."

"Teamwork and training," Jonny says in his ear, making him laugh again. "You feeling OK?"

"Ugh," Patrick says, and wriggles. "It's still -- heavy, you know? Like I'm all stretched out."

"Yeah," Jonny says, hand resting gently on his straining belly. "Wanna just lie here for a while?"

"Why, so you can get off on looking at me?" 

"Maybe," Jonny says. "You could just take a nap."

"OK," Patrick says, pretending to be grumpy. Jonny knows he likes being looked at like this.

Jonny moves in closer, kissing Patrick's temple. "Oh, and Pat?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
